Fairytale Endings
by insane-nymph
Summary: Cameron has just about given up on love.HouseCam.
1. The Dream

Disclamer: I do not own Housemd or any of it's characters.

Author: insane-nymph

* * *

**Chapter#1:The Dream**

I am back here in the picture standing on my side table. Smiling at the camera. This was the happiest day of my life. He was there by my side as he vowed he would. For eternity in sickness and in health. He had that smile. The one that made me fall in love with him over and over. Who wouldn't just one look at him and your heart melts. It was his gift. Anyone that came into his life will tell you that he had this welcoming and caring aura to him. He always new what to say to make someone laugh or bring their mood up.

Everything that was perfect. The air was warm. The sun shined with such power that one would think that it was glowing with the joy just for us. It even became our omen in our marriage. Each time that the sun shined that way it was sign that something good was on the way. The birds were chirping in a melodic fashion. As if congratulating us for our nuptials. The sweet perfume of the flower surrounding added to the poeticism of the moment. My mother and father were there wearing the biggest expression of joyfulness that I had ever been able to witness in my life. It was the same for Brian I was sure.

The ceremony went as plan. No it went even better. My father was emotional as expected I was his little girl. And as he told my as I approached my husband-to-be I will always be in his eyes. The girl that he had to come and scare away the monsters that hid under my bed. This started my flow of tears that only grew as the ceremony went on. Brian and I had decided that on top of the vow we wanted to write ourselves a message that represented our love for each other. I the eternal romantic wrote a poems explaining how he was my world and that I couldn't see myself without him by my side. He surprised my by writing a song accompanied with his guitar. He latter on that night gave me a cd with that precise song on it to play whenever I wanted.

The priest barley had the time to say, " You could kiss your bride" that I pounced on Brian. And we stated making out. This unintentionally was seen as being quite humoristic because people in the crowd started to laugh. Which didn't bother either of us. This was our moment and we were going to make the most out of it. When we finally broke the kiss we stared deep into each others eyes and said our I love yous. And hugged. As we walked back down the aisle both parties clapped, whistled and shouted congratulation. We were showered with a mixture of rice and confetti to bring us luck in our endeavors. Brian managed to catch some of the mix and put it in his tuxedo pocket. He latter on confess when I found the bag with the stuff inside that he wanted to keep some of the luck of that day because who knows when you will need some extra.

The children that were so calmly seated during the ceremony were now running outside of the Church laughing and having fun. While the photographer was setting-up the last of his equipment. When he was finished he showed us were to place ourselves so that everyone would be showed in the picture. He stood back to see if everything was right and checked the lighting. Went behind his camera. And said "Smile this is the happiest day of your lives."

Click…and that was it.


	2. Wakingup

Disclaimer: I do not own House md or any of it's characters

Author: insane-nymph

A.N.: Please review!

* * *

**Chapter#2:Waking-up**

An over flowing felling of serenity comes over me. I am safe and always will be as long as I have him by my side. Nothing could bring us down. Not even the suns and the planets of the multiple galaxies surrounding us. Standing on the podium that our love build. I am constantly soaring to new heights. Nobody stop me. I am swimming in an ocean of euphoria. Fireworks lighting the sky with there colorful and bright lights it looks like fairies are painting the twilight with their magic. Elated to the point of insanity. Being with him is everything that counts right now.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Suddenly the beautiful scenery surrounding us becomes darker and darker. The sky get takes over by black clouds of acid rain. Bringing with them thunder and lightning. Which mixed together burns everything in their path. Scared I cling to him. He puts his arms around me and tells me that it will all be over soon. Within the second the fire and the rain stopped. In its place a see of aches remains. I look up to check how Brian is. Just to realize that he too had turned in to aches. I fight to get free from his embrace, which is starting to pull me in deeper and deeper. Suffocating me. Unable to move I yell for help with the last breath I have.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I spring up on my bed screaming for Brian, for help and for air. Breathing heavily and drenched in cold sweat. I summon up the will to open up my eyes. Just to see that I am in my room. All alone and cold. That is was only a nightmare and it was all in my imagination. That Brian was dead and was never coming back. That I was never going to wake-up next to him. Cuddled-up in his in his arms with my head rested on his chest counting the calming beats of his heart. While he strokes my hair in the way that only he knew would give me goose bumps. Getting woken up by love songs that he would sing so that my days would start out with a smile on my face. Which he told me was the most beautiful one that he had even seen. Although I thought that I looked awful in the morning.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

But that was all in the past. Now the only thing I feel in the morning is the solitude of my bed. That is too large for only one person to sleep in. It holds so many happy memories that I don't have the courage to get rid of it. It was our bed the one that took one month of trying mattresses to find the perfect one. I preferred firm and he wanted the soft ones. The bed itself was his gift for me. Now there is no more laughter. No more jokes that end-up in the most immature pillow fight. No more surprise breakfast in beds. That he use to do when I had fallen studying and that he had carried me for my desk to bed. Now there is only cold night and the shadows of the tree outside my window. That creek in the middle of the night. When everyone is asleep but me.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Hot tear start to role down my cheeks as repressed sadness get set free from my heart. "I am so sorry Brian I failed. I tried to be brave and to move on like you made me promise on that last day. You didn't want me to spend all my time mourning over you but you forgot something that day. That I loved you with all my soul. That promise wasn't faire and you knew that. How can someone move on for the love of their life?" Curled up in a little ball I let myself experience for the first time the ocean of hurt that is my heart. Each wave lightning my heavy heart.

Beep! Beep! Click!


End file.
